The polarizer is known as an important integral part of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), and the attachment process of attaching the polarizer onto the TFT-LCD is essential for performance of the LCD product. In practice, improper attachment may arise during the process of attaching the polarizer. If it is desired to re-attach the polarizer, the polarizer that is improperly attached must be removed from the surface of the LCD panel. Currently, there are two ways of removing the polarizer, fully manual removal and semi-automatic removal. The fully manual removal takes a long time and has a high risk of damaging or scratching the polarizer, which is particularly the case for large-size LCD panels. When the semi-automatic removal is adopted, a corner of the polarizer must be lifted off manually and then an automatic instrument with a roller is used to remove the polarizer. Because the corner of the polarizer is lifted off manually, whether the corner can be lifted off in a desirable way is directly related to the success ratio and it is difficult to accomplish this accurately in a manual way; and furthermore, because the operator(s) must reach into the equipment to complete this operation, there exist safety-related risks.